Stupid Love
by President ORB
Summary: Hijack. Crazy, Stupid Love/Fast & the Furious AU. A wager to get a jerk out of a bar leads to a story of fast cars, awkward conversations, and budding romance. Rated for buttloads of cursing, drug and alcohol usage, illegal car racing, sexual implications, and homosexuals. IF YOU LOVE HIJACK AND CARS, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS FIC! I PROMISE! Please R&R! Cover art by Jibbly-Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Love**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Pairing: Hijack**

**Word Count: 1200**

**Warnings: Mild language, alcohol use**

* * *

**I do not own the rights to any characters in the fanfiction. All characters belong to Dreamworks Animation Studios.**

* * *

Somewhere between Misery and Despair, right? Hiccup was fairly certain that that was where he was right now.

"I swear, Astrid, if I stay here any longer, I'll have no brain cells left to speak of," he muttered, his best friend still clutching a fist on his shoulder, keeping him from leaving. The booth they were all seated in was extremely uncomfortable, a mix of fake leather that smelled of old barf and stiff, filler wood that stuck out in places and shoved splinters in unseemly places.

He would probably do anything to not be there at that very moment.

"You're fine, Hiccup," Astrid bit back, "and we won't stay too long, anyway."

"How can you stand being here, though? Why would you want to spend time at the place you work every day of the week?" Hiccup grimaced, shoving his head into his hands as his elbows came to rest on the wobbly table.

"Imma get us another round o' shots, guys!" Tuffnut shouted as he stood up, bumping along the side of the table. Hiccup leaned back into the smelly booth as he left.

"Why would _anyone_ want to spend time here at all?"

Astrid roughly elbowed him in the side for that.

"Would you stop it? You're making me miserable over here!" she retorted, shooting him a playful glare before leaning forward to talk to Fishlegs from across the table.

"How ya holdin' up, big guy? Keepin' it all down this time?" she teased. Ruffnut choked on her beer, holding back her laughter as Fishlegs gave a weak smile.

"I-I'm just fine this time. I figured out that balancing a decent amount of water and little food keeps any...regurgitation from occurring."

Hiccup grimaced again.

"Seriously?" he whined, turning back to Astrid. "Can I PLEASE leave now?"

Astrid sighed,

"Would you knock it off already? You'll live!"

"I'm actually very sure that I won't," Hiccup remarked, folding his arms across his chest. Astrid shook her head,

"You can just-"

She stopped, looking over at the bar. She noticed Tuffnut waiting for some help, but she spotted a familiar head of unusual hair and scoffed rather loudly.

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused. He looked over at the bar, but didn't see anything strange.

"It's that guy again," she told him matter-of-factly. She looked down at her empty glass, and leaned back in her seat.

"What guy? What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked, still a bit confused.

"He's in the back. White hair."

"What, some old dude?" Hiccup asked, glancing back at the bar. "I don't see-"

"No, he's, like, our age. But, you know, with white hair," Astrid corrected him. Hiccup made a face.

"What? That doesn't even make sense-"

"Just LOOK, will you?" Astrid glared. Hiccup rolled his eyes and returned them to the bar. Tuffnut turned and made his way back toward their table, and that's when he spotted the guy in the back, white hair and all. He seemed to be talking to someone on the other side of the bar, out of sight from there.

"Ah, I see him," he nodded. "Who is he?"

"He's an asshole. That's who he is."

Hiccup made that face again.

"But that doesn't..." he paused, not even bothering to try and correct her. "Well, why is he an asshole?"

Astrid laughed, shaking her head. Tuffnut set down the tray and squeezed in next to his sister in the booth again.

"Why _isn't_ he one? He freakin' buys only the priciest stuff we got in this joint, and then hits on anything with boobs that happens to walk in here," she explained. "And not very well, I might add."

"Oh, is that the, uhh... what did you call him?" Ruffnut chimed in, tapping a finger on her chin. "Jack-Off! That's what you called him!"

Astrid and Ruffnut shared a laugh.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Astrid told her, snickering. "Boss says I can't say that on the clock anymore, though."

"That's a shame. It suits him, don'tcha think?" Ruffnut joked.

Hiccup glanced back at the bar, seeing the guy talking to a girl with curly, red hair now. She didn't seem too happy about that, either.

"Hey, hey, what-"

They all looked back at the end of the table, where Snotlout finally opened his eyes again.

"Look who's back," Ruffnut smirked. Tuffnut laughed,

"How's it goin', Snot? You ready for round six, or what?"

Snotlout made a face and buried it in his hands,

"I'm nah gettin' any... anymore of dat shit if my life d-depends on it," he gurgled out sloppily. The twins laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Tuffnut teased. "We're here to celebrate your big success! You can't just quit on us now!"

Another round of laughter had Snotlout covering his ears and smacking his face on the table, causing it to wobble and knock over one of the shots, splattering all over the front of Hiccup's shirt.

He groaned,

"Ugh, really?" Hiccup complained. He glared at Astrid again as she continued to laugh at Snotlout's pathetic behavior. He stood up, wiping off some of the completely clear liquid off of his green vest.

"Can I just go? Before the rest of my clothes are ruined and someone decides to puke on me, or something?"

Astrid looked back at him,

"Calm down," she frowned, reaching out to pull him back into his uncomfortable seat. He kicked his legs and groaned obnoxiously.

"Just let me go home! What do I have to do to get you to listen to me?"

Astrid glared him down before pushing her bangs out of her eyes, thinking. Her gaze fell on the bar again, noticing the white-haired jerk still at it.

"Tell you what..." She began, a grin forming on her face. Hiccup was already standing, ready for her deal.

"If you can get pretty boy over there to leave this bar, I will drive you back home."

Hiccup frowned,

"Uhh, problem?"

"What?" Astrid asked, annoyed, and glancing back at the bar.

"I can't trust you to drive while intoxicated-"

"I'm not drunk."

"You could still be over the legal limit."

"Then I'll get you a cab."

"Do they even _have_ cabs in this pathetic town?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"I won't do it if you can't hold up your end of the bargain."

Astrid sighed dejectedly, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked over at everyone at their table, then towards the bar, then back to Hiccup. With a painful frown, she remarked,

"I will give you my keys and let you drive yourself home. I'll carpool."

Hiccup felt his jaw drop.

"Nu-uh..." He gaped. "Your _baby_? You would lend me your Camaro? Really?"

Astrid exhaled out her nose with a huff but nodded.

"But you gotta get 'im out of here. Not just outside, either. Make him leave and never wanna come back."

Hiccup smiled,

"Scare tactics? That's more up _your_ alley, don't you think?"

"We got a deal, or what?" She asked, the unamused expression still on her face. Hiccup waved her off and headed off to the bar.

"You better say goodbye to your baby because you won't be seein' her for a while!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid Love**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Pairing: Hijack**

**Word Count: 2500**

**Warnings: More language, alcohol use, really corny pick-up lines**

* * *

**I don't own any Dreamworks Animation characters.**

* * *

Hiccup strolled right up to the bar, hands folded at his back, eyes on the white-haired jerk that was nothing more than the key to his best friend's perfect ride at that very moment. The displeased redhead was scowling at the guy as he continued to blabber on about something that clearly disinterested her. Hiccup walked up, standing on the opposite side of his target.

"And I just gotta say, herpes is a deal breaker for me, so-"

Split-second later, there was a cocktail splashing in his bleached mop of hair, and Hiccup stepped back as he chuckled at the idiot's misfortune.

"Maybe you just shouldn't say anything," he laughed, and the guy turned and glared back at him, the redhead smiling as she jumped down from her stool and winking at Hiccup as she walked away.

"And who are you supposed to be, smart guy?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"Doesn't matter," he told him. "You should probably get out of here. Hide your shame and all, you know?"

A slow blink led to the jerk shaking his head, the cocktail now sprinkling everyone within four feet of the guy. He stopped, laughed, and then held out his hand to Hiccup.

"I'm Jack. You must be good at this. Wanna be my wingman?"

Hiccup looked behind him, as if to check that he was the one being addressed, then glanced back at Jack.

"S-seriously? Did you not just-"

He groaned, trying to stay calm, and started over,

"No. What the heck makes you think I'd be your wingman?"

Jack smirked, leaning back on the stool.

"Well, you seem to want me outta here..."

"Apparently, I'm not alone in that," Hiccup scoffed.

Jack's smirk faltered a moment before he continued,

"...so, why don't we make a deal?"

Hiccup didn't resist promptly rolling his eyes.

"What?" He spitefully asked after Jack paused and smirked at him.

"How about...I'll skedaddle out of here if you help me find a sweet ass to bring home with me?"

"How about _no_?" Hiccup glared.

Jack laughed,

"Ah, come on! You're funny! You can stand there, be my wingman, help me out. It won't take more than a minute if we work together!"

Hiccup continued to glare as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. he instantly shifted away. Jack grabbed his shoulder firmly, continuing his incredibly stupid idea,

"You tell a joke, I go in for the kill. Hook, line, sinker, and then I ride off with my prize. What do you say?"

"...no," Hiccup told him blandly. Jack glanced at his drink and let his hand return to his side before trying again.

"Well, at least help me get a phone number, or something?"

"No."

Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You have to work with me a little here!" He remarked irritably.

Hiccup crossed his arms,

"I don't have to do anything."

Jack looked back at him, and then stood up. He smirked right at Hiccup.

"I guess I could just stick around. You know, just to piss you off."

Hiccup groaned and shoved his face into his hands.

"Ugh...fine. Fine."

He looked back over at the smug asshole,

"One phone number, and then you leave."

Jack grinned widely,

"Yes! This is gonna be great! Come on!"

Then he pulled Hiccup from his spot and they took off across the way from the bar.

Hiccup grimaced, not entirely sure what he'd just gotten himself into.

* * *

It should have dawned on Hiccup before they even started this pointless excursion that this moron couldn't get a phone number from a girl if his life depended on it. They were currently sitting at a high table, Jack rubbing his shin after receiving the fourth kick to it in the past hour. If those girls would only aim a little higher, Hiccup would have at least been a bit entertained.

"Has it really been an hour?" Hiccup grumbled, checking his watch. He glanced across the bar, looking for Astrid. The gang was still hanging around, but they were bound to leave soon.

"Why are you so impatient?" Jack laughed at him over his shoulder, pulling down his pant leg. "You're supposed to have fun!"

"I just want to get out of here," Hiccup glanced at the door, "and into that amazing hot rod in the parking lot."

"You got a car?" Jack inquired. Hiccup turned back to him.

"It's my friend's," he corrected. "I get to take it home if I get _you_ to leave."

Jack smirked, as though Hiccup had just told a joke.

"Ah, you like makin' bets, then?" he laughed. Hiccup frowned, confused.

"What? No, why do you-"

Jack eyed him for a moment, before quickly changing the subject back to its last topic.

"What kind of car is it?"

Hiccup glanced back towards the door, smiling.

"'84 Camaro," he replied. "With a fastback spoiler and brand new chrome rims. I helped her put together most of it myself."

"Ooh," Jack reached up, putting his hands behind his head, "you like them classies, huh? I'm more of an _imported perfection_ man myself."

Hiccup eyed him oddly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Italian, man," Jack grinned triumphantly. "Italian goddess. What, you didn't see it when you came in?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Considering I was dragged here against my will and all I could see was my impending doom as I entered this pathetic excuse for an establishment, it's probably safe to say that _no_, I did not."

"You got one hell of a mouth, you know that?" Jack laughed, looking down at his emptied glass.

"What?" Hiccup picked up his glass, taking a sip of the water. Jack leaned forward with a smile.

"You heard me."

Hiccup groaned,

"Yes, but your stupidity makes it difficult to-"

Jack held up a hand to stop him. He smiled as he explained,

"You're a sarcastic asshole, Hiccup. That is what I'm saying."

Hiccup blinked, not really expecting that.

"Oh," he said lamely. "Well, I knew that."

Jack leaned back in his chair, resting his cheek in his hand, smirk ever present on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" He teased, "'Cause you look like someone just slapped you in the face."

Hiccup shot him a look, communicating that he was clearly not amused. Jack snickered a moment before jolting up his seat.

"Oh, my God! _That's it_!" He shouted, slamming his hands down on the table.

Hiccup sat back, cautiously asking,

"Uhh, what's it?"

Jack scooted forward, motioning to himself.

"Slap me!" He exclaimed.

Hiccup stared at Jack quizzically.

"While I would most certainly enjoy that right now," he smarted, "may I at least ask why?"

"My new plan," Jack promptly responded, pointing a quick finger across the way. "See those girls? 3 o'clock; big knockers? They have a perfect view of us over here."

Hiccup glanced back, noticing a pair of girls, sitting in a booth seat only a few yards away. He took another sip of his water, already bored with Jack's next plan. Jack smirked,

"Now, you pretend to be my boyfriend, and-"

Hiccup spit his water out in Jack's face.

"WHAT?!"

Jack wiped his face with his sleeve, trying not to be disgusted.

"Wait until my signal," he urged him. "You're doin' great, but we gotta pretend to actually like each other first-"

"What the ever-loving FUCK are you talking about?!" Hiccup gritted his teeth. He pushed the water glass away from him, trying hard not to cough on the bits that had gone down his windpipe.

Jack rolled his eyes, replying,

"Well, I was getting to that, but you kept interruptin', ya asswipe!"

Hiccup leaned back in his chair as far as possible, motioning for Jack to continue.

"Now, you're gonna pretend to be my boyfriend, and then you're gonna break up with me-"

"Can't imagine why," Hiccup added.

"Would ya quit it?" Jack remarked, finally shooting Hiccup a glare. He breathed out his nose and continued,

"And...then you're gonna yell, slap me silly, and then storm away."

Hiccup watched as Jack glanced back over at the girls. Sighing, he told him,

"Like I said, armed and willing," Hiccup held up a hand. "But how is that gonna attract anyone?"

Jack turned back to him, still smiling.

"Those girls will witness it, and they'll feel sorry for little ol' me," he held a hand to his chest. "And they'll come on over and comfort me. See what I'm saying?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"But they'll think you're gay," he reminded him. Jack rolled his eyes, instantly replying,

"I'm bisexual."

Hiccup felt his stomach drop. Not only was he a threat to women, but men, as well.

"In real life," he asked, "or in, like, just this pretend scenario...thing?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Uhh, both?" he answered. "I dunno. Just keep talking. But make it louder. Angrier."

Hiccup licked his lips. He wanted angry?

"I don't understand where this idea even sprouted from!" he glared. Jack shook his head.

"Do you want me to leave or not?" he smirked. Hiccup frowned.

"Gods, yes," he told him bluntly.

"Then YELL. AT. ME."

Hiccup leaned back, unsure of Jack's determined look. He was this desperate for a woman to notice him? This guy had major issues...

He took a deep breath, trying again.

"Okay, FINE!" he blurted out. "Is that what you want?!"

Jack sat up, feigning a frown.

"Ooh, nice acting," he told him. "You do this often?"

Hiccup glared at him, raising his voice again.

"No, I don't do- AGH! SHUT UP!"

Jack nodded.

"You are a fuckin' natural," he whispered. Hiccup growled,

"YOU-" he sighed, slumping back in his chair. "I can't do this..."

Jack scowled at him, annoyed.

"No, come on! You were doin' great!" he whined.

"What? No, I wasn't," Hiccup grumbled. He eyed his water before Jack leaned on his elbows on the table.

"Do I have to make you mad? Is that what it'll take? 'Cause I'll do it!" Jack warned, a serious look on his face. Hiccup folded his arms across his chest.

"You annoy me too much to piss me off," Hiccup remarked. "If anything, I feel sorry for you."

Jack frowned.

"Well, that's no good. The ladies are gonna have that covered." Jack looked back and then smiled. "They just glanced over!"

Hiccup groaned, jerking his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"This is going to take forever," he complained.

"Shut up," Jack barked, and then reached up to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Now, let me see... I already called you an asshole..."

Hiccup didn't react.

"Twice, I think," he replied blandly. Jack eyed Hiccup,

"Well...you're...uhh..."

Hiccup looked back down, rolling his shoulder as Jack continued to eye him strangely, looking as though his brain was being turned on for the first time in years.

"Hmm," Jack frowned, letting his hand fall back to the table.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, asking,

"Are you serious? You can't even insult me?"

"Gimme a sec," Jack started, narrowing his eyes. Hiccup sighed irritably.

"Why don't you just treat me like the women you're always trying to pick up? They sure seem insulted enough..." Hiccup smarted, glancing over at the girls in the booth seat again.

"Good idea!" Jack smiled, laughing. Hiccup turned back to Jack, confused.

"I wasn't seri-"

"I always use my amazing pick-up lines," Jack grinned. He leaned forward, smirking. "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."

Hiccup froze, staring incredulously at the moron wiggling his eyebrows in front of him. Jack stopped, frowning a moment.

"Nothing?" he asked, "Well, how about this one: there isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look."

Again, the wiggling eyebrows.

Hiccup gaped, hesitantly asking,

"...do you...seriously talk like that?"

"This one always works like a charm: if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

Hiccup felt his eye twitch.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

A high-pitched giggle from a girl walking by broke Jack from his ridiculous expressions to stare unabashedly as her ass.

"The plan's working," he said, watching as the girl made her way to the bar. Hiccup shook himself from his daze, immediately remarking,

"No. No, it's not. You should really just-"

Jack eyed him again, smirking as he ran off another line.

"Are you from Tennessee, 'cause you're the only ten I see."

Hiccup ran a hand down his face, misery finally setting in.

"Please, stop," he pleaded.

"I got hundreds of 'em," Jack smiled, leaning back again.

Hiccup scoffed,

"And how many actually work?"

Jack's smile faltered,

"Uhh..."

Hiccup laughed,

"That's what I thought."

Jack grumbled, glaring at Hiccup.

"They'll work eventually!" he defended.

Hiccup sat forward, a serious stare aimed in Jack's direction.

"No," he told him, "they won't. Women-no, _everybody_ hates that crap. You should just-"

Hiccup paused, and Jack piped up,

"...what?"

Hiccup sighed,

"I was gonna say _be yourself_, but that's probably worse."

Jack frowned, pouting,

"Harsh, man."

Hiccup sat back again, waving him off.

"I'm just being honest," he said.

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward.

"No, you're being a jerk. But you know what?" He leaned back and glanced back at the bar. "I don't care!"

Hiccup smirked,

"I'm well aware of that by now."

Jack stared down at his empty glass and then turned back to Hiccup with a knowing look.

"You know what you need?" He started, "A drink."

Hiccup choked out a laugh,

"Yeah, no, I don't."

Jack held up his glass and shouted over to the bar,

"Hey! Get me another one of these over here!"

Hiccup frowned.

"Seriously, I don't."

Jack laughed and a woman walked over with a full glass of bourbon.

"You're legal, aren't ya?" He asked, smirking as he took the glass from the tray and placed it in front of Hiccup.

"Well," Hiccup grimaced, "yeah...but-"

"Then, drink up!" Jack grinned, sitting back.

Hiccup sighed, pushing the glass away, simply replying,

"I'll pass."

Jack groaned, taking the drink from him and downing half of it.

"Ah, come on!" He whined. "Why are you even here?"

Hiccup glared,

"I told you, I was _dragged_ here."

Jack laughed,

"You, sir," he pointed at Hiccup before downing the second half of his glass, "need to learn how to have fun!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, remarking,

"My idea of fun involves nothing that can be found in this building. The parking lot, maybe, but-"

Jack gasped loudly, and for the second time, he jumped up, shouting,

"_That's it_!"

Hiccup, again, eyed him incredulously.

"Wha..?" He tried, but Jack dropped from the chair, exclaiming,

"My Baby Tooth! I'll show ya my car!"

Hiccup moved away as Jack grabbed his arm to pull him down.

"Ah, no, I-"

His feet hit the floor and Jack started towards the door.

"Come on!" He told him excitedly. "You'll love it!"

Hiccup sighed as he diligently followed him to the parking lot.

"I'm gonna regret this; I just know it..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid Love**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Pairing: Hijack**

**Word Count: 1515**

**Warnings: Mild language, really sexy cars**

* * *

**I don't own any Dreamworks Animation characters.**

* * *

The door opened with a loud bang and Jack pulled Hiccup along behind him, briskly making his way into the parking lot with a proud smirk.

"You know," Hiccup groaned, trying to pull his wrist out of Jack's tight grasp, "I've just about had my fill of being dragged places I really don't-"

Jack came to a stop as he reached his car and Hiccup yanked his arm back, rolling his shoulder with a scowl. Jack turned to him, his smirk still present, and dramatically motioned to the clearly-expensive vehicle behind him.

Hiccup took one look and felt his mouth fall open.

"_That_ is your **car**?"

Jack grinned widely, nodding and turning back to admire his car alongside the slack-jawed Hiccup.

"Yep," he replied, "that's my Baby Tooth."

Hiccup's mouth continued to hang open, his eyes frantically scanning the car in disbelief.

"But...but _that's_… That's a…!"

Jack pulled an arm around the brunette's shoulder,

"2012 Pagani Hyuayra," he elaborated. "Gold-dusted silver custom paint. Golden leather interior."

Hiccup felt his legs begin to tremble, wanting to step forward to get a better look.

"Oh, _wow_…" he gasped out.

Jack smiled, continuing,

"Twin-turbo V12 under the hood. Vertical doors, standard."

Hiccup couldn't help himself, breaking away from Jack's grip again, he inched toward the golden car with trembling hands.

"It's...beautiful," he choked out, staring in wonder at the car as in shined in the pale light coming from the nearby streetlight. "It's so fucking beautiful."

Jack smirked,

"That she is," he agreed, taking a walk around his car to meet back up with Hiccup again on the other side.

"My Baby Tooth is my favorite thing in the whole world. No one could ever replace her."

Hiccup blinked before glancing over his shoulder at Jack.

"Baby Tooth?" he questioned.

Jack waved him off,

"That's her name," he replied simply. "What? Like your car doesn't have a name?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"Well...it _does_, but-"

His gaze traveled back to the car, his train of thought completely lost. Jack waited a moment before laughing.

"Not as cool as mine, huh?" he guessed. "I get it. No need to be jealous. Baby Tooth is a hard name to beat."

Hiccup scrunched his nose,

"Ha, yeah, right."

Jack stood back a moment, taking a quick look around at the rest of the cars in the parking lot.

"So, where's your car?" he asked.

Hiccup sighed, finally turning away from the car.

"I told you, I was _dragged_ here."

Jack shot him a confused stare,

"Literally?"

Hiccup groaned,

"Figuratively. In _that_."

He pointed past Jack toward another car parked a couple steps away. Jack glanced over, spotting the blue car and walking over to get a better look.

"Ooh, is this the Camaro?" he inquired.

Hiccup smiled a moment, following Jack over to the car.

"Her name's Stormfly. And she is a hell of a machine."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the rear of the car, checking it over. He clicked his tongue, noting,

"American muscle never looks as fine as an import."

He glanced over at Hiccup's unamused expression.

"But they sure can _growl_," he added with a big grin.

Hiccup touched his hand to the hood, the cool metal feeling good in the humid, sticky heat of the night.

"Well, this one's bite is just as bad as its bark," he replied, running his hand over the side before removing it again. "Trust me."

As he peered back over to Jack, their eyes met and the sudden silence hung in the air. Blinking quickly and glancing back at the car, Jack narrowed his eyes, asking,

"So, you're driving this sweet honey home?"

Hiccup stared down at the car before frowning. He certainly hoped he was driving Stormfly home. He looked back up at Jack,

"If you get in your baby and leave, then _yes_," he replied with a smirk, "I will."

Jack laughed, walking back over to Hiccup with a matching smile.

"Ah, now, that's no fun!" he told him. "I never go home unless there is _someone_ in that passenger seat."

He pointed a thumb to his car, only admiring it for a moment. Hiccup stepped up, joking,

"And _how_ many years has it been sitting there?"

Jack frowned, looking back at Hiccup just to glare at him.

"You're not as funny as you think you are," he told him coldly. Hiccup laughed out loud, replying,

"I beg to differ."

Jack rolled his eyes,

"You would."

Hiccup leaned back against Stormfly, crossing his arms and watching Jack's magnificent car as it sat under the streetlight quietly.

"Seriously," he piped up, "when was the last time you actually got a girl to go home with you?"

Jack smirked, pulling a hand to his chin,

"Well…"

"Without paying them," Hiccup added quickly.

"Hey," Jack scoffed. "Sometimes, the car is all I need."

Hiccup shook his head,

"Until they realize there's a prick driving it."

Jack glared down at him again,

"I'll have you know," he responded, "I took a nice blonde out last night."

Hiccup bit back a laugh, asking,

"Did you even make it out of the parking lot?"

"What?" Jack scowled, unamused, "Of course! I mean, she only let me drop her off at her place, though…"

"That happen a lot?" Hiccup smirked.

Jack sighed,  
"Nah, it usually gets to the pickup line and just stops there."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised.

"I told you, women _hate_ that stuff."

Jack pouted, frowning pitifully at him,

"Yeah, but I don't know what else to try!" he confessed.

Hiccup grumbled,

"Well, _being nice_ might be a good idea."

Jack shook his head, turning to look back at his car.

"I can't be _nice_. Being nice doesn't bring the asses home." He cocked his head to the side, adding, "No offense."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean 'no offense'?" he glowered, "What are you saying?"

Jack innocently continued,

"That's what you do, right? Play nice? Let 'em walk all over you?"

Hiccup pushed himself off the car and glared at the white-haired dolt next to him.

"What? No! Why would you-"

Jack's eyes widened, as though completely surprised by Hiccup's response.

"Really?" he asked, curious. "How do you do it, then? 'Cause I'm open for ideas."

Hiccup was at a loss of words. He scratched the back of his head, stammering,

"I-I don't… I'm not even-"

Jack rolled his eyes,

"Come on!" He griped, motioning to Stormfly, "Isn't this your girlfriend's car?"

Hiccup groaned, sputtering,

"What? No!"

Jack laughed, not believing him.

"But you did all that work on it!" he continued. "You got dragged here by her! You're even tryin' to get rid of me _for her_!"

Hiccup glared at Jack, fed up and shouting,

"She's my best friend!"

Jack scoffed one last time, saying,

"What, so you haven't fuc-"

"I'M GAY!" Hiccup yelled at him, cutting him off.

Jack just closed his mouth, his lips falling into a flat line as Hiccup breathed heavily, his eyes wide. Hiccup bit his lip, trying to collect his thoughts but he just let out a guttural "aghhhhhh" as he deflating, falling against the car again.

Jack just stood there, slowly blinking before finally responding,

"Oh."

Hiccup swallowed dryly, unable to even look over at Jack's dumbfounded expression as he worked through everything in his head.

"Well…" he continued, "no...no, that explains a lot, actually."

Hiccup looked up, confused,

"What?" he asked. "No, it doesn't."

Jack smiled, triumph all over his face.

"Yeah! That's why you agreed to 'get rid of me' for...whatever-her-name-is."

Hiccup facepalmed, shaking his head. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Her name is Astrid," he told him bluntly.

Jack laughed,

"Yeah, that." he said. "You just wanted me to yourself, huh?"

Hiccup glared up at Jack, but he was having none of it, smirking away. Hiccup pushed himself off the car and began to walk towards the doors to the bar again.

"Where are you goin'?" Jack asked, still smirking.

Hiccup gritted his teeth,

"I'm gonna steal Astrid's keys," he told him without looking back. "I am so done with this shit."

Jack hopped up, rushing up behind Hiccup with a smile.

"Hey, it's okay! I understand! I'm irresistable!" he chuckled.

Hiccup bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He puffed a breath out his nose quickly before coming to a halt and flipping around to face a now-startled Jack.

"You want to know _why_ you can never get a girlfriend?" he steamed, glaring death straight into Jack's eyes. "It's because you're _you_."

Jack took a cautious step back, but Hiccup followed, pointing a finger to his chest accusingly.

"But you can't change that, can you?" he jeered at him. "Guess that means you better just marry your hand while you still got it, 'cause it's all you're EVER GONNA HAVE."

And with that, Hiccup swiftly flipped back around and stomped back into the bar, leaving Jack wide-eyed and silently glancing down at his right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupid Love**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Pairing: Hijack**

**Word Count: 1618**

**Warnings: Mild language, mentions of chopping someone up, Hiccup not wearing a seatbelt**

* * *

**I do not own any rights to Dreamworks Animation characters.**

* * *

Hiccup glanced over at the table Astrid and their friends-or "acquaintances," to Hiccup, anyway-were still occupying, noticing his best friend had her head in her arms on the table. He walked toward the table quietly. If Astrid wasn't passed out, she was probably still drunk enough not to notice his arrival. He slowly crept up to her, reaching toward the pocket of her jacket. Her keys were almost his…

"Don't even think about it," Astrid grumbled, turning her head to glare at him tiredly. Hiccup stood up straight, feigning innocence.  
"W-what are you talking about? I was just coming back to-"

Astrid sat up, holding a hand to her forehead and rubbing her eye with the other. She continued to glare up at him,

"There's no way he's gone," she stated bluntly.

Hiccup groaned,

"Oh, _come on_! Look around, Astrid! Do you see him anywhere?"

Astrid blinked and took a couple glances around. The white-haired jerk was nowhere to be seen. She nodded approvingly,

"...huh," she told him. "Wow. How'd you do it?"

Hiccup bit his lip, unsure what to say.

"Uhh...well…"

Astrid's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward,

"Is he _really_ gone?" she questioned with suspicion.

Hiccup laughed weakly, waving her off.

"Uhm, definitely!" he replied. "So, keys?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, pulling her keys out of her pocket and holding them up.

"Yeah, yeah, here," she sighed.

"Yes!" Hiccup grinned widely, holding out his hand to take them from her.

"Not so fast!"

Hiccup and Astrid both turned to see Ruffnut strutting up to the table and giving Hiccup the stink-eye.

"What?" Astrid asked, confused by the interruption.

Ruffnut pushed Hiccup's hand away and leaned over the table to Astrid, replying,

"Jack-Off guy is just hangin' out in the parkin' lot. Tuff and I saw him when we went out for a smoke."

Astrid glared up at Hiccup and he gulped.

"Hiccup…"

He held up his hands, defending himself.

"You said to get him out of the building!" he tried.

Astrid shook her head,

"And to never return!" she argued back. "If he's just standing out there, there's no stoppin' him from coming right back in!"

Hiccup glanced over at the door, noticing Tuffnutt walking back in.

"I handled it," he told her grimly, remembering the wonderful conversation he'd just had with Jack. Astrid wasn't convinced.

"Make him leave and the keys are yours," she told him. "That's the deal."

Hiccup whined, grabbing for the keys, but Astrid pulled them away before pocketing them again.

"What am I supposed to do?" he argued. "Knock him out and drag him to the nearest ditch? Kill him?! Chop him up and push his perfect fucking car off a bridge?!"

Astrid eyed him,

"He has a 'perfect fucking car'?" she inquired. Hiccup deflated,

"It's a _Pagani Huayra_, Astrid," he implored, his gaze traveling back to the exit. "With gold leather inside! Gods, I wanna make out with that vehicle…"

Astrid snickered, replying,

"'Coulda sworn you were strictly into dick."

Hiccup ignored Ruffnut's laughter, responding,

"I'd make an exception for _that car_."

Astrid leaned back in the booth, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Well then, chop him up and steal his car," she offered.

Hiccup turned back to her, frowning,

"But then Stormfly would be stuck here for the night. I can't allow that."

Astrid rolled her eyes again, groaning,

"Ugh, Hiccup! Stop being so difficult!"

She pulled out her cell phone and held it up.

"I'm callin' us a cab in thirty minutes. You've got 'til then to get him gone. Got it?"

Hiccup hung his head,

"Argh… fine!"

Astrid let her head fall back onto the tabletop as Hiccup marched back towards the exit. He was going to drive Stormfly home, no matter what it took.

* * *

"What are you still doing here?" Hiccup griped, walking out into the parking lot. Jack was sitting against the streetlight by his own car, staring across the parking lot at Astrid's camaro.

"And why are you staring at…" Hiccup following his gaze, "at...Stormfly?"

Jack glanced back to meet his gaze, giving a small smile.

"Tryin' to see what you see in her," he replied.

Hiccup rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, responding with a smirk,

"It's the louvers. Can't resist 'em."

Jack let out a quick laugh,

"Figures."

Hiccup swallowed dryly again, unsure of his next move. Does he just ask Jack to leave? Will that even work? He was really mean before, maybe he should yell at him again?

Hiccup frowned. No, he should apologize for what he said. It was a bit harsh, even if Jack was a jerk.

"Goin' home now?" Jack asked, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts. He bit his lip, trying to find a reply.

"Not unless I figure out how to hotwire a car…" he muttered.

Jack eyed him confusedly.

"What?" he asked.

Hiccup sighed,

"Apparently," he explained, "you being in the parking lot is not far enough away for me to win the bet, so…"

Jack stood up.

"You want me gone?" he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Okay," he conceded. "I've tortured you long enough."

Hiccup frowned. Jack sounded so dejected. What was he supposed to do?

"Agghh! I'm sorry, okay?" he blurted out.

Jack waved him off, pulling out his keys.

"Nah, it's fine. You were right," he told him.

Hiccup stepped forward, replying,

"No! I...okay, yeah, you're gonna be better off if you change up your...'dating practices', but everything else I said…well, it was completely uncalled for."

Hiccup glanced up, wondering if his apology was good enough, but Jack just shook his head.

"No, no, you're right," he replied. "I mean, you were a _total douchebag_ about it, but you were right."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup repeated, frowning.

Jack sighed,

"It's fine."

Hiccup scratched his head. This wasn't working. Well, it actually was, but it didn't feel like it was.

"Look, you're a cool guy...I guess," he tried again. "You just...you're a major pain in the ass."

Jack chuckled,

"You're not much better," he replied.

Hiccup smiled a moment,

"Ha...no, I guess I'm not."

Jack unlocked his car, pushing a button and lifting the vertical door above his head. The leather glistened as the light flicked on inside. Hiccup stared past him into the inside of the car, trying not to drool. Jack glanced back and smirked,

"...this is gonna sound stupid, but…" he started, "do you...uhh, no, never mind."

Hiccup blinked, turning to him curiously.

"What? What is it?"

Jack exhaled and then motioned to his car.

"Do you… uhh…"

Hiccup stepped forward in anticipation, asking,

"You mean…"

Jack smiled again,

"You wanna ride in it?" he asked finally.

Hiccup stared back at the car. Was he kidding? Of course he wanted to ride in a fucking Pagani Huayra! But Astrid would be calling a taxi any moment now, and if he left with Jack, he'd never get the keys to take Stormfly home.

He breathed shakily, replying,

"...yyyyeah."

He shook his head,

"I mean, nnn-yes! Yes, gods, I do!"

He shut his eyes. No! He was supposed to say no!

"You sure?" Jack asked, uncertain, and rightly so. Hiccup bit his lip.

"Nnyes. Yes," he replied. "Very-very sure, yes."

Jack glanced over at the camaro again, asking,

"But what about Stormfly?"

"Screw Stormfly!" Hiccup shouted, running to the other side of the car and lifting the door.

Jack smirked,

"Alright! Let's go!"

Hiccup smiled, but hesitated. Was he really about to do this?

"...just do it," he muttered to himself. "Come on, Hiccup. Don't be a douchebag. Be nice to the guy for once…"

Jack climbed in, and leaned over to look up at Hiccup expectantly.

"Ya comin' or what?" he asked.

Hiccup took a deep breath,

"Yes, I'm-"

He slid into the car, bracing himself. Jack grinned and pushed the keys into the ignition, starting the engine. It growled loudly and Hiccup felt himself go limp in the seat,

"Oh my Gods…" he whined. Jack laughed at his reaction.

"It's awesome, huh?"

Hiccup trembled before leaning forward, running his hand on the golden-set leather of the dashboard.

"So fucking awesome…" he breathed. Jack pushed a button and the doors lowered and locked back in place.

"Oh, this is _so fucking cool_," Hiccup smiled widely.

Jack put the car in gear and pulled out of the lot. Hiccup sunk in his seat,

"Oh, mannn."

"I know, right?" Jack grinned, stopping at the light. "Let's head down to Knightly Park. Then I can show ya what she can REALLY do!"

Hiccup sat up a bit, smirking,

"Skidmark record, huh?"

Jack licked his lips, grinning madly,

"Hell yeah!" he replied, turning down the next street. "I got a ten-footer out there! You can still see it!"

Hiccup felt his jaw drop for the third time that night as he stared over at Jack with wide eyes.

"Nu-uh!" he responded. "You're THE Jack Frost?"

Jack laughed,

"That's my name; don't wear it out."

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief,

"Whoa! That skidmark track is insane, dude!" he told him, motioning to Jack himself. "I can't believe it! _You're_ Ten-er Jack!"

Jack grinned, basking in the attention.

"Your last mark was so close to the record, man!" Hiccup continued, so excited. "The longest one out there is almost twelve feet long!"

Jack turned another corner, coolly replying,

"And I'm gonna beat it tonight."

Hiccup scoffed, laughing at him.

"No way," he smirked. "Not gonna happen. That twelve-footer was from North's_ Chevelle_. Nobody can beat North's record. _Nobody_."

Jack shook his head,

"I've come close enough, haven't I?" he said. The car took one last turn and Knightly Park's sign came into view.

"All I need is a witness," Jack finished, grinning at Hiccup. Hiccup turned and grinned right back.

This was going to be so much fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid Love - Chapter Five**

**Pairing: Hijack**

**Word Count: 1800**

**Warnings: language, minor illegal vehicle activity, Hiccup still not wearing a seatbelt**

* * *

**I do not own rights to any Dreamworks Animation characters.**

* * *

They quickly pulled up to the picnic area (also known as "Skidmark Central") and Hiccup hopped out. Jack backed up the car to the start of his old skid, and hiccup squatted down and then shot him a thumbs-up. Jack rolled down the window, glancing back.

"You ready to see greatness in action?" He grinned. Hiccup pushed himself back up and rolled his eyes,

"I'm ready to see your dreams die in a blazing heap of smoke and fire," he smarted.

Jack half-heartedly whined, pulling his arm back into the car and pumping the gas. The engine roared to life, the growling reverberating across the empty park.

"Just keep your eyes on these tires, sassy-mouth," Jack said.

Hiccup smiled,

"Oh, Gods, this is gonna be awesome..."

Jack pressed his left foot down on the brake, shifted out of gear, and put down the gas with his right foot.

"Oh, mannn..." Hiccup stared in awe as the tires began to spin and squeal.

After the smoke started to show, Jack slid off the brake and the car sped down the asphalt, burning marks appearing in the car's tracks.

"Oh, my _Gods_!" Hiccup jumped up, watching Jack's car speed away before drifting around and coming to a stop.

"HOW'D I DO?" Jack shouted over to him. Hiccup walked along the new skidmark, kneeling down as it faded after a few feet.

"Not even close!" He laughed as Jack lifted the door and jumped out. Jack ran up to him, excited.

"But that's at least seven feet, Jack! Gods, that was incredible!" Hiccup shouted, getting back on his feet.

Jack frowned, clutching his head,

"AWW! WHAT? I MISSED BY, LIKE,_ FIVE FEET_!" He pouted angrily, falling to his knees to stare at the mark. "Goddammit."

Hiccup playfully punched Jack's shoulder, replying,

"Are you kidding? Toothless has_ never_ gotten past six feet! You did a hell of a job-"

Jack looked up at him,

"Toothless?"

Hiccup's expression dropped. He let that slip already?

"Uhh, yyyeah, that's my..." Hiccup sighed, "my Fiero's name."

Jack bit back his laughter, standing up.

"You have a _Fiero_? Pffffft," he chuckled, and Hiccup glared at him. "No wonder you get dragged everywhere."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed,

"Hey! It's a great car!" he yelled defensively.

Jack snickered,

"Let me guess, it's some God-awful color, like yellow or metallic orange, or something? Crappy flames and fuzzy dice?"

"What do you take me for? Some moron?" Hiccup glared.

"You own a _Fiero_, dude," Jack laughed out loud, not even bothering to hold it back now.

Hiccup turned away, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, well, Toothless is not some block of cheese on wheels," he replied snarkily. "It's one of the fastest cars in this town!"

"Not faster than my Baby Tooth," Jack countered. Hiccup smirked,

"It's not about the horsepower," he told him, "it's how you handle the car."

"Oh, _come on_! Use your brain here, Hiccup!" Jack added. "You know my Huayra would smoke any old-school POS."

Hiccup turned around, smirk still on his face.

"You care to wager on that?"

Jack grinned,

"I was right," he joked. "You _do_ have a gambling problem."

Hiccup stepped forward,

"Afraid you'll lose?" He taunted.

Jack smirked back,

"Not a chance."

Jack held out his hand,

"You're on, shrimp!" He declared. Hiccup glanced down and reached out to shake his hand firmly, replying,

"You're gonna regret it, Frosty."

* * *

Jack turned a corner and Hiccup slammed against the door again as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Do you have to drift around every corner?" Hiccup complained.

"That's how they do it in movies!" Jack replied.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, dialing a number and putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey!" he talked into the phone, "Hey, Astrid, yeah, I'm on my way back now."

He glanced over at Jack. "Yep, he...uhh, won't be a problem. Definitely. I'm with him right now!"

Jack turned another corner, almost fishtailing right into a parked car. He stepped harder on the gas pedal, commenting,

"Tell her we'll be there in just a sec."

Hiccup glanced out the window, frowning at the phone,

"No, not like _that_-Gods. Look, we'll be there in just a bit, okay?"

Jack picked up Astrid's voice, squealing something on the other end of the line. Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"Then stall her for a second! Tell her...tell her I want to say hi-"

Jack blinked,

"What?" he asked quietly, curious. Hiccup shook his head,

"Yeah. Thanks. Yeah, bye."

He hung up and slipped the phone back into his vest pocket. Jack glanced back over,

"Is her ride already there?" he asked.

"They wound up calling Heather to pick them all up since her mom has a minivan," Hiccup replied, as though Jack would know exactly what he was talking about. "Astrid hates her, though, so I don't know what's goin' on there..."

Jack grinned,

"Is Heather hot?" he questioned.

Hiccup glared at him, sitting back and responding matter-of-factly,

"She's not even eighteen, Jack."

Jack waved him off, saying,

"Age doesn't matter."

Hiccup turned back to him,

"Pretty sure it does," he told him. "You see, there's these things; they're called _laws_-"

Jack interjected,

"There's a law about wearin' seatbelts, too, but you don't seem to care about that one."

Hiccup sat back again, glancing out the window and replying,

"It-it's not a long drive."

Jack leaned back, smiling,

"Aww, you trust me as a good driver," he teased.

Hiccup scoffed,

"I wouldn't say that," he replied. "But if you wound up getting me killed, Astrid would give you hell, so it's good."

Jack glanced over, asking,

"Is she hot, too?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Confused, he replied,

"Why are you asking me? And you've _met_ her! She works at the bar-"

"Oh, right, right. Blonde, right?" Jack frowned, "I thought she was, like, secretly a lesbian, or something?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"Keep your fantasies to yourself, Jack," he told him.

Jack shook his head, continuing,

"I'd bet a hundred bucks on it. She's definitely a lesbian."

"She's not a lesbian," Hiccup responded.

Jack smirked,

"How do you know?"

"...I just do," Hiccup replied.

"Ohhhhhh, you two _are_ a thing, aren't ya?" Jack teased.

Hiccup groaned in frustration,

"No! I told you, she's my best friend."

"And you're gay," Jack added. Hiccup sighed,

"...yeah. That, too…"

Jack turned another corner-slowly, for once-and the bar came into view.

"And there they are," Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could finally get in Stormfly and go home.

"Who's the big guy?" Jack asked, driving slowly. Hiccup waved his question off, telling him,

"There's no reason for introductions at this point. Just pull over here."

Jack looked unamused, pulling over opposite the silver minivan on the other side of the road.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how to drive my own car. Yeesh."

The car stopped and Hiccup pulled the door up, stepping out and rushing over to the van.

"Astrid!" he shouted.

Hiccup briskly walked around the minivan and found Tuffnut and Ruffnut attempting to get a completely-trashed Snotlout to step into the minivan with little success. Fishlegs was already seated shotgun, talking to Heather heatedly about...something. He turned to Astrid and she smiled brightly at him,

"Oh, hey, Hiccup!" she finally responded. The alcohol was definitely taking its toll on her now. She looked past him to Jack as he stepped out of his car. "Whoa, those doors go...up?"

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and then back to Astrid, replying,

"Yeah, I told you about Jack's car... So, got those keys?"

Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, screaming past him to Jack,

"I better never see you again!"

Hiccup took her hand and pulled her over to the minivan's doors.

"Don't worry about him, I've got it covered. Okay?" he told her. Ruffnut pushed Snotlout into a seat and the whole van rocked a bit. Hiccup shook his head, relieved he wouldn't have to ride with these guys.

"Alright," Astrid groaned, pulling out her keys and forcing them into Hiccup's hands.

"All aboard the party train!" Heather turned and shouted from the driver's seat. Hiccup gave a small wave,

"Hey, Heather," he said.

Heather smiled widely at him,

"Hiccup! Long time no see! How's it hangin?" she replied in her usual, high-pitched voice. Hiccup bit his lip,

"Uhh...good? I guess?" he tried. Astrid plopped down into the open seat and he grabbed the handle on the door, continuing, "Listen, I should get goin', so..."

"Oh, yeah!" Heather smiled again, a little smaller this time. "Yeah. Another time?"

Astrid turned to Hiccup, yawning into her hand and telling him,

"I'm gonna just crash at home. Come get me for work tomorrow, please?"

Hiccup smiled,

"Of course," he replied.

"Bye!" Astrid called.

"Drive safe!" he told Heather as he closed the van's door. After a moment, the car gradually drove off and Hiccup stared down at the keys in his hand. The camaro was finally his.

He smiled and turned back toward the parking lot, but a voice stopped him.

"Hiccuupppp~"

So close. He sighed, turning around.

"Yes, Jack?" he called.

Jack gave a small grin and walked across the street towards Hiccup, pulling out a cell phone.

"You almost forgot this," he told him.

Hiccup took it from him,

"My phone? How did I-" he placed it in his pocket again, mildly confused how it could have fallen out and looked back at Jack. "Oh, well, thanks, Jack. See ya around?"

Jack's lips fell into a straight line, quickly adding,

"Just not here, apparently."

Hiccup reached up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Astrid would appreciate it... Maybe try a different bar?" he offered.

Jack sighed, placing his hands in his hoodie pockets again, replying,

"Eh, not a lot of choices left. I've been 86ed from so many..."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the almost-bragging tone in his voice, muttering in response,

"I'm not sure I even want to know..."

Jack smirked, telling him,

"A lot of managers have smokin' hot daughters."

Hiccup facepalmed, shaking his head,

"Now I'm sure; I _didn't_ want to know."

Jack continued to smirk, remarking,

"They liked it."

"I'm sure…" Hiccup turned back to the parking lot. "Look, I gotta get going," he told him. Jack blinked and then took a step back.

"Right," he said, taking another step back. "Go play with your friend's camaro. I'll see you around sometime."

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, so. Uhh ...bye!" he called out, walking towards Stormfly with a smile.

Jack turned back to his own Baby Tooth, mumbling to himself,

"Yeah, bye."


	6. Chapter 6

**Stupid Love - Chapter Six**

**Pairing: Hijack**

**Word Count: 1500**

**Warnings: Minor language, Jack being a creeper, texting while driving (those naughty boys)**

* * *

**I don't own any rights to Dreamworks Animation characters.**

* * *

Hiccup drove down the road, cruising around town a bit before going home. It was only 2 am, after all. He gripped the steering wheel as he reached a stop sign. Hiccup licked his lips as he peered down the road in front of him and then glanced up and down the cross street. It was all quiet and empty.

"Perfect."

He couldn't help it. He slammed the brake, pumped the gas, and took off down the street, only to rip the steering wheel around the first corner he came to, long-drifting out on the road.

"Whoo-hoo!" Hiccup smiled. He sure loved Astrid's camaro...

He continued to speed up the road, driving toward his apartment complex.

* * *

The next day, after driving the camaro down to the gas station, the grocery store, another gas station, and eventually just the parking lot in front of the hardware store just to show off, Hiccup finally took off to pick up Astrid for work. The setting sun turned the cobalt blue of the camaro into a sultry violet and he flipped on the lights as the streetlights slowly started to come on.

Hiccup pulled up to the apartment houses where Astrid was already waiting, looking completely exhausted.

"Wow, you look like shit," he remarked as she yanked open the passenger-side door.

"Nice to see you, too, _Hiccup_..." She snapped at him, plopping down in the seat.

Hiccup shrugged and pulled into gear as Astrid shut the door.

"How long did you sleep in?" he asked with a knowing grin. Astrid rolled her eyes, leaning away from the light coming through the window.

"Not long enough," Astrid groaned, leaning back in her seat.

Hiccup snickered as he turned down a street, and Astrid covered her eyes with her hand.

"Ughhh," she groaned, frowning at the setting sun. A buzzing noise made Hiccup glance over at Astrid, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shifted in his seat.

"Huh?" Hiccup squinted, feeling his pocket vibrate. It must have been his cell phone.

"What?" Astrid asked, welcoming the distraction from the sun and how tired she was.

"My phone's going off. Get it, will you?" He nodded down at his jacket pocket.

"Who even calls you other than me?" Astrid smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the still-vibrating phone.

"_No one_," Hiccup replied enthusiastically. "That's why it's weird..."

"Oh, it's a text," Astrid mentioned, flipping through the message screen. Hiccup scrunched his nose, trying to think of who could possibly be texting him.

"Is it Heather? I'm pretty sure I never gave her my number, but..." he trailed off.

"Uhh...I don't know," Astrid replied, staring at the phone in her hands. "It just says 'Hey, sarcastic asshole, what are you doing tonight?' And there's a winky face."

She grinned, obviously finding the whole scenario rather funny. Hiccup glanced over at her as they stopped at a stop sign.

"What? Ask who it is," he told her. He turned the corner and Astrid typed in his response, muttering,

"Who. Is. This."

Hiccup shook his head as they continued their drive to the bar. Who could possibly be texting him? And why did they want to know what he was up to?

"Well, at least we know it isn't Heather," Astrid piped up. "She'd never call you an asshole. Only someone who actually _knows_ you would do that." She winked and Hiccup grumbled, turning another corner in the car.

"Maybe it's Tuff?" he offered, still trying to think of an answer.

"He doesn't have your number. And since when does he even talk to you?" Astrid countered, looking down at the phone again.

"Point taken," Hiccup remarked. He and Tuffnut weren't on the greatest of terms, but he couldn't think of anyone else it could have been.

The bar came into view and Hiccup pulled into the parking lot. Just as he came to a stop, his phone began to vibrate again.

"Oh, good. I get to see who the mystery-texter is," Astrid smiled and flipped through the message screen again. "It was gonna bother the hell out of me if I didn't get to find out."

"Is your life really so boring that you actually find this so-called 'mystery' _entertaining_?" Hiccup asked, a look of mock-disappointment on his face.

Astrid rolled her eyes and read the message, waited a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Hiccup asked, "What is it?"

Astrid covered his mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh so hard, but it was useless. She held out the phone to her friend and he took it, confused at her reaction. He touched the screen and it lit up again, and read the message.

_**It's Jack. Who else would it be?**_

Hiccup felt his eye twitch and Astrid started laughing even louder at his reaction.

"How the fuck did he get my number?" Hiccup blurted out, staring incredulously at his phone. Astrid smirked,

"Heh, what? You didn't give it to him?"

Hiccup glared up at her, unamused.

"Why would I even-" he stopped, and his eyes widened in realization.

"My phone," Hiccup inhaled. "He said he found my phone last night...in his car. But I _knew_ I didn't drop it."

"He stole your phone so he could get your number?" Astrid laughed. Hiccup facepalmed, leaning back in the driver's seat.

"This guy really_ is_ a creep."

"I tried to warn you," Astrid joked, opening the door and getting out of the car.

"You didn't warn me of _anything_!" Hiccup retorted. "It's _your_ fault this is even happening!"

Astrid scoffed,

"It's not my fault the guy's a stalker."

Hiccup watched as she pulled her purse over her shoulder and walked inside. He glanced back down at his phone as it vibrated again.

**_So, are you gonna answer my question?_** Jack's next text read.

Hiccup squinted at his phone, finally replying,

_**Jack, how did you get this number?**_

Obviously, the guy stole his phone out of his pocket while he wasn't looking-when wasn't he looking?-and then figured out his number, just so he could text him. He vaguely wondered that if he could do that to Hiccup, why didn't he just do it last night to get himself a girlfriend?

The phone buzzed again, and he opened the message.

_**Hmmm… That's not important.**_

Hiccup sighed. Of course not, Jack. It's not important that you're a total freak and a creeper. No wonder the guy was desperate to get laid… Another message came through as Hiccup was about to reply again.

_**Since you can't answer a simple question, I'll just tell you that North and Bunny's race is gonna be tonight. Wanna be my +1?**_

Hiccup squinted at his phone again. North and Bunny's race? Their bi-annual blowout? Where all the best racers in town get together and show off and then North and Bunnymund duke it out for bragging rights and the imaginary key to the city?!

_**Do you even have to ask? How do you know it's tonight?**_

Jack's response came almost too quickly, like he already knew he'd say that.

_**I've got connections. Meeting place is the old campground on Mt. Gibbs. Race starts at 12:25.**_

Hiccup bit his lip. He'd never gotten to go to North and Bunny's big race events; only the big shots in town even knew where to go for them. But would Jack really know? Just 'cause he had a fast car and a great skid record didn't mean he actually knew those guys.

But what if it was_ real_? It couldn't just give up his one chance, right?

_**If this is some joke, I'm gonna strangle you.**_

He was definitely going to that race. He tossed his phone into the passenger seat and pulled out of park, driving back down to the street. He turned and stopped at the sign, glancing over as the phone vibrated again.

He picked it up, quickly flipping through the screen again.

_**You trust me, don't you? Just bring Stormfly down and have some fun. You could use it.**_

Hiccup slammed on the brakes. He hadn't thought about bringing a car. He figured he'd bring Toothless, but the guys there would be looking at his car, and he hadn't cleaned out his car in weeks. He glanced into the back seat of the camaro. Astrid's car was much cleaner, and she had just given it a wash a few days ago. He bit his lip again, driving up to another stop sign.

_**Yeah. I'll see you there.**_

He exhaled heavily, tossing the phone back to the passenger seat. Astrid would kill him if she found out he went to North and Bunny's race-off and brought her car but not her. But it had to be done. There was no way he was going to miss this chance.

He frowned and kept driving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stupid Love - Chapter Seven**

**Pairing: Hijack**

**Word Count: 3700**

**Warnings: Minor language, A LOT OF ILLEGAL CAR RACING**

* * *

**I do not own the rights to any Dreamworks Animation characters.**

* * *

As the evening hours slowly ticked by, Hiccup spent his remaining time in his garage. He wiped down Stormfly's interior leather and dusted off the dashboard. He backed the car out into the lot again to wax the hood and clean off the tires. As he ran the hose across the lot to wash down the tires, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He tugged the hose behind him, pulling out his phone to read another text from Jack.

_**Only two hours til showtime. You still in?**_

Hiccup rolled his eyes, holding his thumb over the end of the hose and spraying down the tires. With his other hand, he texted back.

_**Of course. Are you sure this is still a real thing that's happening?**_

Only a couple hours and he was going to see some of the greatest cars in town, racing and burning out. He wondered what else those guys did at the race-offs…

_**I told you, I got a man on the inside. It's all good.**_

Hiccup groaned. That didn't sound promising. But if this wasn't the real thing, then what was it? Worst case scenario, he'd go up Mt. Gibbs in the middle of the night and find Jack...trying and failing to get into some girl's pants, most likely.

Best case scenario, however, he'd get to see North and Bunny race, which was something he's always wanted to do. Oh, he was going to be so mad if it wasn't the real deal.

* * *

Hiccup stared at the dim clock on the car's dash. Midnight. He drove down to the highway, heading to Mt. Gibbs. He always wondered why it was called Mount Gibbs when it was clearly just a bluff. Maybe because it was only one bluff in a place where the rest of the state was pretty much just flat? That didn't seem to be a good enough reason to call something a mountain when it clearly wasn't.

Hiccup glanced at his side-mirror, noticing a bright glow of orange appearing behind him. And as soon as he'd seen it, it zoomed around, passing his car. The orange glow it shone onto the asphalt beneath it was more than enough proof there was a racer driving.

"Well, that's a good sign," Hiccup muttered to himself. If a racer is on his way out this way, Jack may have been telling the truth after all.

He continued to drive, only seeing two other cars on the way there. As he pulled off the highway into Crescent City, and then turned onto the road leading up to Mt. Gibbs. Past the sound of the gears grinding as the car pushed uphill, Hiccup could hear a faint thumping noise from the top of the bluff.

He drove up to the campground entrance, and his vision was quickly filled with bright lights from the track and loud music playing from the dozens of cars parked in the old lot. He pulled around, finding a decent place in the grass to park, close enough to be part of the show but still far enough away to not gather too much attention. He turned off the car and got out, glancing down at the car as in shown in the pale moonlight.

Astrid really would kill him if she knew he was here right now.

Hiccup turned to look across the lot, almost instantly recognizing Jack's Baby Tooth sitting twenty feet away and Jack pushing down the door. Hiccup, as excited as he was, nonchalantly shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and started to walk over. He tried not to stare as he walked by a Dodge Dart, a Ford Galaxy, and a modified Chrysler 300 on his way to Jack's car.

Jack whistled as two girls walked by, their shorts so short, Hiccup swore they couldn't possibly be wearing anything underneath. And, as expected, Jack, leaning back against Baby Tooth, smirked.

"Hey, girls! You look kinda cold," he called out. "Wanna use _me_ as a blanket?"

The girls just continued to walk past him, ignoring him completely. Jack stood up,

"Oh, come on! I know at least _one_ of you wants a piece of this!"

Hiccup walked over, trying not to laugh at the guy's ridiculous misfortune.

"I see you're as lonely as ever," he spoke up, walking around the fancy car. Jack glanced back.

"Hey! You made it!" he grinned, and then looked past him to Stormfly, sitting in the grass out of the light.

"Gotta admit," Jack continued, "I was kinda hopin' you'd bring Toothless so I could get a good laugh tonight."

"Well, thankfully, your pathetic attempts to pick up women are funny enough," Hiccup remarked.

Jack crossed his arms, muttering in response,

"Yeah, well...shut up."

"Nice comeback, _Jack Frost_," Hiccup taunted, walking through the gravel lot as other cars began to drive up and park. The mix of the dim street lights above and bright neon from the cars below was a bit disorienting to someone who wasn't used to it all, and this was certainly a new experience for Hiccup. He did his best not to gape at all the vehicles pulling in, burning up the asphalt at the entrance and sending the sound of roaring engines down to the sleeping town beneath Mt. Gibbs.

"Aha!" Jack suddenly jumped and ran off. "_There_ she is!" he called out, running toward a circle of cars parked next to the old track. Hiccup hesitantly followed him, unsure what to do otherwise.

Jack jogged up to a brunette woman leaning against a green S2000. Hiccup bit his lip, trying not to ogle the car.

"Hey, pretty lady. You come here often?" Jack struck a ridiculous pose and the girl giggled.

"Bunny is just around the corner, Jacky," she told him. "Better watch yourself."

Jack leaned closer to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather _you_ watch me," he smirked, placing a hand on the hood of the silver car next to the green one.

Hiccup rolled his eyes again. What was wrong with this guy?

"Ey! Get yer paws off the merchandise, Jack!" an accented voice rang out angrily. Hiccup froze, realizing the owner of the voice was right behind him. Jack merely glanced over at the stranger, still smirking.

"Merchandise? You sellin' this bad boy now, Bunny?" he joked.

The tall, gray-haired man walked right past Hiccup to sneer at Jack, busying himself with the iPhone he carried in his hand, illuminating the tattoos that seemed to be on his face as well as his bare arms. Hiccup glanced back at the brunette and her ride, then the tall man and the car he was yanking Jack away from. A GTRS3, definitely a kit.

Everything slowed began to click into place in Hiccup's mind. The people. The cars. But how does Jack fit into all of it?

"Oh, please, Bunny," the brunette spoke up. "Jacky is harmless; we all know that."

She gave Jack a wink, and he grinned back at her, replying,

"Thanks, Tooth."

That was it! Hiccup leaped forward with realization,

"You're Tooth-_Toothania_! The Tooth Fairy! Oh, Gods, I _knew_ I recognized you!" he exclaimed.

Toothania turned to him, a little surprised at his outburst. Jack stepped over, clearly confused, asking,

"Tooth Fairy? Well, that's a new one." He turned back to Tooth, commenting, "I thought you were just Bunny's carry-on."

The man-obviously Bunnymund-turned around again, pointing a finger at Jack accusingly.

"Ya watch yer mouth, Frost!"

Tooth shushed him, waving him off.

"Oh, hush, Bunny," she told him before turning back to Jack to explain. "They call me The Tooth Fairy in the ring, Jacky. 'Cause I can punch anybody's teeth out and make money doin' it."

She held up a fist and winked at him again. Jack took a step back, a little intimidated.

"Cryptic," he muttered.

Hiccup shook his head,

"Hitting on a _warrior_, Jack?" he laughed. "You should've known better."

Tooth giggled along with him, responding,

"He just does it to ruffle Bunny up. And it always works."

Bunnymund shoved his phone in his pocket, turning back to his car.

"If he'd keep his bloody mitts to himself fer two seconds, I wouldn't have ta worry," he grunted, lifting the hood.

Toothania scoffed,

"You know very well I can handle my own," she retorted, seeming offended. Bunnymund adjusted the hood and left it open.

"Yeah, yeah, sis," he grumbled. "And as much as I'd love ta see ya knock the sport's teeth out, I got numbers ta fill."

He pulled out his phone again, turning back to Jack.

"Ya in for the show, Frost?" he asked, looking disinterested.

Jack smiled,

"You bet!"

He leaned over and pulled Hiccup over to his side, adding,

"Put one in for Hiccup, too!"

Hiccup pushed away from Jack, glaring at him.

"Hiccup?" Bunnymund eyed him.

"_Hiccup_?" Tooth smiled, "Oh, that's such a cute nickname!"

Jack smirked, grabbing Hiccup's shoulder to pull him in again.

"It's his _real_ name, Tooth," he told her, laughing.

Hiccup pushed Jack off again and noticed both Bunnymund and Toothania snickering.

"Oh, yikes," Tooth mocked. "At least no one will know…?" she tried.

Hiccup shrugged, sighing,

"Uhh...I guess I'm lucky, then."

Bunnymund shook his head, finally asking,

"Alright, well, you wanna race 'im, Jack?"

Jack grinned, shooting him a thumbs-up, replying,

"That's the plan, my man!"

Bunnymund looked unamused, turning away and retorting,

"Oh, piss off, ya bloody git."

"Haha, come on," Jack grabbed Hiccup's jacket sleeve and dragged him away from the small circle of cars. Hiccup blinked, breathing as the neon faded and the abandoned track came into view.

"D-did you seriously just go up to a freakin' _underground_ _legend_ like The Tooth Fairy and-and Bunnymund himself and _not_ freak out?"

"You kidding? I've known these clowns for a couple years now. They _love_ me here!"

Hiccup glanced around, but the people gathered around seemed more interested in their own groups of friends and colorful cars.

"You don't seem that popular to me, Jack," Hiccup remarked. "I mean, I only knew about you from your skidmark record and that thing with the cop chase last summer…"

Jack smiled,

"Ah, initiation day," he reminisced. "That was a fun ride. Back when I still had my Zonda, too."

He glanced back at Hiccup,

"You heard about that?" he asked curiously.

Hiccup pursed his lips, replying,

"It was on the news."

Jack turned around excitedly.

"I was on_ TV_?" he blurted out.

Hiccup took a step back, blandly correcting him,

"Radio news."

"Oh," Jack deflated. He turned back around, finding some empty spots on the bottom bleachers and taking a seat. Hiccup scooted in next to him, continuing,

"You know, they never did find you or your car."

Jack cracked a smile,

"Yeah, well, you can thank Sandy for that," he replied.

Hiccup gaped at him,

"You know Sandman, too? No way!"

Jack just nodded, drinking in the attention again.

"The guy's my contact for this stuff. Sandy's the only way I ever get into these shows anymore."

Hiccup shook his head. Jack knew Bunnymund and Sandman, even Toothania, and on a level where he could just go up to them and talk freely.

"So, it's safe to assume you know North?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

Jack scoffed,

"_Duh_," he replied. "He's the one who got the idea for that cop chase for my initiation."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at that last word.

"Wha-what initiation?"

"For the Guardians. What else could it be for?" Jack remarked matter-of-factly.

Hiccup's jaw fell open. That'd been happening a lot lately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second," he said. "You are part of _the Guardians_?" he asked in disbelief.

Jack just leaned back, simply replying,

"Yep."

Hiccup eyed him.

"...You're lying," he noted. Jack shot back up in his seat,

"What? No, I really am-" he defended.

Hiccup shook his head,

"Then why didn't you tell me before now? That totally seems like something you'd brag about-I have an Italian car, I go out with ladies every night, I run with the _fastest street crew in the city_?!"

Jack sighed, turning to him.

"Okay, look," he started, "it's not a done deal yet. North is all for it, Sandy loves me, but it's _Bunny_! That guy has got it out for me ever since I won that race two years ago, so he won't let me roll with them..._yet_. But I'm working on it!"

Hiccup tensed. Jack had to be lying. It was impossible. It just couldn't be. Jack was too much of an asshole to be with the Guardians.

"How the _hell_ did you win a race against Bunnymund?" he blurted out, his mouth running faster than his brain. "How'd you even get to race him?"

Jack smirked,

"Easy," he told him. "I hit on Tooth."

Hiccup closed his eyes, sighing,

"I should have known it was something stupid."

"I couldn't help it," Jack continued. "Toothania is hot."

Hiccup wasn't sure if he believed him. Jack running with the Guardians? It didn't add up. But he was so friendly with Toothania and Bunnymund back there. It was definitely obvious that Bunnymund didn't seem to like Jack at all…

A booming voice broke him out of his thoughts, shouting,

"Oh, ho, ho! Who is here to have fun?"

Hiccup looked up, and the crowd behind him cheered as a bright red Chevelle pulled onto the track, engine roaring as the man inside pumped a fist in the air.

"Is that…?" Hiccup's eyes widened.

"There's the big guy!" Jack smiled, waving to him.

"Ah, Jack Frost. I see you could make it!"

Hiccup forced his mouth to stay closed this time. This was actually happening? He continued to just stare up at the massive, bearded man, not hearing a word he and Jack exchanged. He'd only ever heard about this man online. He'd only seen him once at a car show, only there to leave a signature burn-mark on the pavement, there and gone in the blink of an eye.

"And _this_ is Hiccup," Jack said, and Hiccup felt himself being yanked to his feet. He blinked, swallowing as he realized that North was still just as massive from the new angle.

"You are Hiccup? Bunny says you two will race tonight, yes?"

Hiccup just stared up at the man, and Jack elbowed him.

"Uhh, yeah," Jack replied for him. "It won't be much of a competition, but it's just for fun, right?"

North let out a hearty laugh,

"Of course!" he smiled, and then gave Jack a stern look, continuing, "Just be sure to pay Bunny _before_ race this time."

And with that, the man walked away, waving someone else down. Hiccup felt his breathing go back to normal and Jack waved a hand in front of his face.

"You still in there?" Jack joked.

Hiccup just turned to him blankly.

"That just happened," he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah...it did. You okay?"

Hiccup fell back onto his seat on the bleachers.

"North is one of the Guardians. _You_...are one of the Guardians."

"Will be. Still workin' on it," Jack smirked, sitting back down with him.

"Wow…" Hiccup breathed. And then he glanced back at North's car, sitting on the track.

"Wait."

Jack eyed him,

"What?" he asked.

Hiccup frowned,

"You signed me up to race!" his eye twitched.

Jack grinned,

"Uhh, _yeah_, you brought that camaro, so I figured-"

Hiccup turned to him, panicking.

"I can't _race_! Especially in Astrid's baby! She's already gonna kill me, but if she found out I _raced_ with Stormfly, she'd mutilate me! Kill me slowly, bring me back to life, and then kill me again!"

Jack snickered at Hiccup's reaction, laughing,

"Ha, dude, she's not gonna find out-"

"And I haven't driven Stormfly for weeks!" Hiccup continued, interrupting him. "I'm still getting used to the weight shift-"

"It doesn't matter," Jack interjected. Hiccup grabbed the front of Jack's hoodie, screaming into his face,

"I have ZERO DOLLARS on me! I CAN'T RACE WITHOUT CASH, JACK!"

Jack pushed him away, officially weirded-out.

"_Chill_," he told him, brushing off the front of his hoodie. "You're gonna race me. No cash, no pinks."

Hiccup bit his lip,

"But you'll still have to pay-"

Jack held up his hand, telling him,

"I've got it covered. Just relax and enjoy the show."

* * *

Hiccup's knee bounced up and down as they sat and watched so many cars do basic quarter-mile drags. He wasn't sure what was bothering him more at that point, the illegal activities he was about to participate in himself or the utter lack of American muscle in these races…

"So, is Toothless your only car?" Jack asked, striking up a conversation.

Hiccup leaned back against the bleachers, trying to calm down.

"For now, yes," he replied, his eyes glued to the track in front of them.

"You buyin' a new baby?" Jack joked. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking into getting a Kaiser Darrin. Found one not too far from here," he remarked casually.

Jack tapped his chin,

"Kaiser Darrin? I...don't know what that is…"

"It's a perfect-no,_ the_ perfect car. The one I want has pocket doors, only found on the '53 Kaiser Darrin. Very rare, _very_ beautiful. And one of them is soon to be _mine_," Hiccup smiled.

Jack eyed him,

"So, where are you getting one?" he asked.

Hiccup glanced over at Jack. He probably had more money than what he knew what to do with. There was no way he could tell him who the seller was. He just couldn't risk letting this guy find out about his treasure chest; he didn't seem like much of the 'sharing' type.

"Well," Hiccup smirked, concocting his idea, "my cousin has a friend who knows a guy...who's dating a girl whose best friend's grandfather owns one and is looking to sell, so…"

"The way you talk about the car, it can't be cheap," Jack commented.

Hiccup replied,

"Hey, I met the guy. We've got a deal going; it's just gonna take a little saving before I can get it, but I totally got this."

Jack shook his head,

"And what if somebody else came along and bought it before you get to it?" he taunted. "What if they offered a better deal?"

Hiccup shot Jack a glare. The guy he was buying from was a hell of a character, but it wasn't so much about money with him. At least, he _hoped_ not.

"I told you," Hiccup reassured him, "we have a deal already. He wouldn't just hand it off like that. I'd take better care of that car than anyone could even dream of doing."

Jack just scoffed at him,

"Well, aren't _you_ confident."

Hiccup smiled. Yes, he was. That Kaiser Darrin was his dream car, and he was going to have it someday.

Bunnymund turned back from the next set of cars and waved to Jack.

"Oh, hey, we're up next!" Jack jumped up. Hiccup felt that weight settle in his stomach again.

"Come on," Jack grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Go bring your car up to the line and let's do this!"

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek. What was he saying about confidence before? That he had it? Because he may have been lying about that one…

* * *

Hiccup pressed slowly on the brake, the nose of the camaro coming right up to the spray-painted white line. He glanced over at Jack just as his car pulled up to the line, as well. He rolled down the window, the sound of the engines filling his ears as he looked back at the road in front of him, exhaling.

He could do this. He could definitely do this...right?

"Try not to look like you're about to have an aneurism, Hic," Jack shouted, having rolled down his window just tease him. Hiccup glared over at him.

"I'm just thinking about how much you're gonna cry when I beat you, Jack," he replied, gripping the steering wheel.

"Aww, you think you can beat me," Jack laughed. "How cute."

Hiccup eyed Jack. Stormfly was sporting a V8, sure, but foreign cars always had their issues. He just needed to get a good start, and there was maybe an 80% chance he'd beat Baby Tooth. Huayras are all about their 0 to 60, but beyond that, Stormfly had the advantage. He could do this. He could definitely do this.

New determination set, Hiccup pumped the gas pedal. Toothania waltzed over to the small space between the two cars, smiling over at Jack.

"You know the rules, Jacky. Play nice and _no_ victory kisses."

Then she turned to Hiccup,

"Good luck, cutie!" she smiled. "Jacky keeps his engine raw, so you don't have to worry about NOS, or anything like that."

Hiccup blinked. NOS? Well, he didn't figure that into the equation. Confidence slowly dropping…

Toothania winked at him,

"Good luck!" she told him and then stepped back. She pointed at Jack, and he pressed hard on the gas, the engine rumbling loudly. Hiccup smiled and Tooth pointed to him with her other hand. He pumped and pressed the gas pedal to the floor, the engine roaring louder than Jack's. He smirked to himself, keeping his eyes on Tooth.

She waited a moment and dropped her hands.

Hiccup shifted the gear instantly, letting go of the brake and speeding off. Jack's car sped ahead, but he was gaining on him. As the car travelled faster, he shifted the gear again, and continued to catch up to Jack. The next line was in sight, but he still hadn't pulled in front of Jack's car. He pushed the gas harder, though it did nothing, and he watched as Jack flew past the finish line just before him.

"Ughh," he groaned. Now he would never hear the end of it. Hiccup could hear Jack laughing as they rounded back around the track to the start again. Jack pulled out into the lot again, parking and pushing up the door. He jumped out, running over as Hiccup parked Stormfly next to his.

"I TOLD YOU I'D WIN!" Jack shouted at him. Hiccup shook his head, getting out of the car.

"If it had been Toothless out there, I'd have won," he remarked. Jack smirked, folding his arms across his chest,

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, huh?" he told him.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied with a smile, "we will."

* * *

***doesn't know how to write action but wants to write a fic about cars* aghhhh, I'm sorry.**


End file.
